El Arte de Engañar
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Senbatsu para secundaria avanzada. Niou comete una jugada arriesgada... OshitarixNiou, oneshot


Lo peor de esto es que... ni siquiera soy muy yaoi-era que digamos. Pero, mientras hablaba con una amiga, el crack pairing generator (alias: generador de parejas sin sentido) tiró estos datos:  
Oshitari Yuushi - Niou Masaharu  
Llaves.

Y tuve que XD!

Pero basta de ceremonias :B Al fic.

**Sumario**: Niou realiza una jugada arriesgada durante los senbatsu de primer año de secundaria alta.  
**Advertencias**: quizá algo sugestivo. Si tuviera que ponerle rating, le pondría una "T". Obviamente, SHOUNEN-AI. OshiNiou, pero con menciones de YagyuuNiou. Ah, sí. MALAS PALABRAS.

**El Arte de Engañar**

–No entiendo –profesó Oshitari después de la duodécima quinta vez que lo meditaba–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No significo nada para vos, somos dos extraños.

–Te lo voy a volver a repetir –Niou replicó, con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad del planeta, mientras que con un ligero movimiento de la mano iba haciendo a las llaves girar en su llavero, buscando la que correspondía al depósito–: es que estás muy bueno. Mm, no, esta no me suena, esta tampoco…

Oshitari ni siquiera podía largar un ególatra "ya lo sé". Para no morderse al labio inferior –convencido que esto iría completamente en contra de su estética– se ajustó los anteojos, frunciendo mucho el ceño, pensando, razonando, intentando comprender…

–¿Me querrías explicar, por lo menos, de dónde sacaste la peluca?

Niou siguió jugueteando con las llaves, con tanta diligencia que a Oshitari no le cabía duda de que no estaba mirando cuál podía entrar en la cerradura y cuál no –Ah, no sé –repuso Niou en un tono retozón.

Los juegos mentales del peliplateado le tensionaron las manos a Oshitari, las cuales se cerraron en un violento puño, que sólo porque se consideraba una persona racional no usaría. En algún punto del infinito agradecimiento que sentía por el chico de Rikkaidai, sentía también odio, ira y hasta ofensa. No sabía si el problema era el haberse considerado mejor o igual que Oshitari, o si quizás tenía que ver con esa intimidad con él que Niou había sacado de quién-sabe-dónde. Lo más probable, sin embargo, era que fuese un gran menjunje de todas las razones existentes juntas.

–¡Ajá! Creo que la encontré –insertó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta que debía ser abierta. No correspondió–. Oh, qué mal…

–… ¿me estás diciendo de _verdad_ que nada más lo hiciste porque me consideraste atractivo? –no era el hecho de que Niou fuera tan increíble y abiertamente homosexual (¿bisexual, quizá? Oshitari lo pensó dos veces) que lo sorprendía, sino… bueno¡el simple hecho¡Hacerse pasar por Oshitari en un partido¿Cómo sabía Niou que Oshitari llegaría tarde? Y, de verdad¿¡quién colecciona pelucas "sólo por si acaso"!?

–De todo lo que puede sorprenderte sobre lo que hice¿lo que más querés saber es eso? Porque te contesto que "sí" y quedamos todos contentos, Oshitari.

El peliazul apretó la mandíbula con enfado –Creo que, después de lo que hiciste, encima creerte que no tenés que explicarme nada… es ciertamente enervante, Niou.

El embaucador sonrió una sonrisa altanera y sabelotodo –Te salvé el culo de un flor de _default_. Tendrías que estar agradeciéndome, querido.

–Estoy agradecido. Creeme. Lo estoy –aseguró Oshitari, mirándolo con el mismo tipo de confianza en sí mismo que el otro desplegaba–, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme insultado. Diste un buen espectáculo, pero te olvidás de que soy un genio, Niou Masaharu. Y si te sentiste cómodo imitándome¿me lleva a pensar que te considerás a mi altura?

–A tu altura y más alto también. Ah, debe estar en otro llavero ––

–Dame eso –resopló Oshitari, arrebatándole el aro de llaves de la mano. Intentó con un par, y pronto encontró la que correspondía, abriendo la puerta con un suave empujón–. _Aho_. Sentirte de mi nivel, y no poder con un simple manojo de llaves.

Niou no dijo nada, entrando en un cuasi-inocente silencio al depósito, una peluca azul en mano, y caminando hasta su lóquer, donde la guardó. Acto seguido, miró a Oshitari de reojo, su sonrisa de costado aún marcándole característicamente la boca, su ego presente en todo el rostro.

–¿No te vas a preguntar para qué lo hice¿Sólo el por qué te interesa?

Oshitari reconsideró su respuesta varias veces antes de largarla –… no, debo admitir que también me intriga qué esperabas después de hacerme el favor. Supongo que el que te lo devuelva¿me equivoco?

Niou aplaudió apreciativa, sarcásticamente –Genio con derecho al título. Felicidades, adivinaste.

–Entonces, perdóname, Niou. No soy tan bueno con las imitaciones, no me disfrazaría de vos y saldría a una cancha.

El embustero le largó una carcajada –¡Quizá haya otras formas! Mirá más allá, Oshitari, mirá más allá.

No tenía necesidad de decírselo: Oshitari ya sabía mirar más allá. Sabía, con tan solo una rápida mirada tras los analíticos lentes, todo lo que el peliplateado quería y no diría, pero más que por vergüenza (la cual Oshitari dudaba que existiese en el otro joven), para mantener el misterio y tentar. Alguien debería decirle a Niou, caviló Oshitari, que no tenía por qué esforzarse: después de todo, el alumno de la Rikkaidai era una manzana de la cual el de la Hyoutei jamás mordería un pedazo. No era tan seductora como Niou pensaba que era.

Obviamente, no era una mujer, entonces, no podía sacudir sus caderas al caminar para embobarlo, pero algo en la forma de acercarse de Niou resultó atractivo. Probablemente era el simple hecho de acercarse, retirar las llaves de las manos del peliazul y rozar sutilmente sus dedos al hacerlo, y poner una mano en la perilla. Como sea, fue suficiente para que Oshitari decidiera que iba a tomar a Niou del cuello de la remera y empujarlo contra la puerta.

–¿Oh¿Decidiste que sentías lo mismo por mí, O·shita·ri? –estiró Niou, y, sin pensar mucho en que las consecuencias podrían llevar a que lo molieran a golpes, posó una confianzuda mano en la cadera de Oshitari, levantando su remera y pasándole la yema del dedo índice por el ilion, que se encontraba pegado a la piel, peligrosamente cerca de uno de esos hermosamente marcados abdominales inferiores–. Está bien, puedo esperar por mi favor. No tiene que ser ahora.

–Imbécil –insultó Oshitari por debajo de su aliento–. Nada de eso, nadie te va a cumplir a vos ningún favor. La próxima vez que te pienses que sos mejor que yo, te voy a tener que desmentir de una forma más violenta.

–La violencia no me va a hacer nada, ya estoy acostumbrado. No lo parece, pero Yagyuu es bastante violento cuando quiere…

Oshitari se apartó, soltándolo, impresionado y asqueado. –Imbécil. Maldito pervertido… no necesitaba saber eso…

–Me gusta repartir información innecesaria –sonrió Niou.

Hubo algo en la forma en la que ahora él –el embaucador hijo de puta– lo tomaba del cuello abierto de la remera del equipo de tenis, como si quisiese que los nudillos rozaran la quijada, como si quisiese que las pelvis se tocaran y las piernas se acomodaran unas entre las otras, a la misma forma que pedía, "Vamos, matémonos a piñas. Seamos los hombres que somos…"

–Y pedazos de hombres que somos… –rió Niou por lo bajo, y su risa en algún punto se perdió en los labios de Oshitari, que él mismo se encargó de presionar contra los de Niou y este último de traerlos aún más cerca, porque, por _Dios_, si existiese mejor forma de devolver el favor que arañarle el estómago así, que alguien se lo dijese a Niou. Aunque Oshitari lo tenía más que firme en contra de esa puerta, era Niou el que movía ágilmente los dedos, el que se deleitaba con la piel siguiendo la forma de los huesos, y, de pronto, con los pequeños pozos y montañas que formaban los músculos trabajados del genio. No le daba vergüenza tocarlo así, y mucho menos vergüenza le dio deslizar su lengua dentro, mientras que sentía al otro ahogar un gemido y resistirse contra las manos de Niou, las cuales, enredadas en las hebras azules, le pedían que se acerque más. Qué tierno, encima pensaba que podía resistirse, que tenía algún tipo de control sobre la situación. El títere a veces es lento en entender que el titiritero tiene el poder para hacer lo que quiera con él, aunque sea la marioneta más inteligente de todas.

La habitación está oscura, la puerta está cerrada, los ojos se aprietan y no quieren ver. ¿Para qué ver? Ver podían ver en las duchas, en un partido, o sólo al pasar casualmente por ahí – esto era más bien para los otros sentidos. Algo los interrumpió, sin embargo, y ese algo fue Oshitari, cuyo sexto sentido le dijo que estaban jugando con él, y cuyas manos apartaron a Niou, sin preocuparse por ser delicadas.

Los labios de Niou estaban enrojecidos, pero seguían sonriendo –Como quieras.

–Imbécil –ladró Oshitari, jadeando y muy agitado, decidiéndose que no podía aguantar un segundo más ahí y saliendo del cuarto de depósito, dándole un golpe a la puerta al cerrarla: total, Niou tenía las llaves.

Una lengua se regocijó, relamiendo los pliegues carnosos en los que terminaba su boca. Niou sonrió triunfalmente y se deslizó por la pared para terminar sentándose en el suelo: le dolía admitirlo, pero él también iba a necesitar tiempo para calmarse.

–El único imbécil aquí es el engañado. Puri...

**Owari**.

Por favor, no me pidan continuaciones, por algo dice one-shot .o. Pero eso sí, amo el R&R.


End file.
